The present invention relates generally to the field of storage systems and more particularly to a system and method for nondisruptive testing of device and host attachment to storage subsystems.
The reliable storage of computer data is one of the most important aspects of modern life. From applications and programs, to credit information, web sites, and the like, some of the most important aspects of an individual""s life are stored in an electronic form. As more data and information is placed into storage, additional storage space becomes necessary.
When new storage equipment is installed, errors and disruptions in the overall system tend to accompany the installation and a period of time following the installation. The errors may be attributable to manufacturing defects and may be caused during shipping of the product. Presently, most installations of new storage equipment tend to occur during downtimes, after hours for example, to allow enough time for installation and testing. Often, the errors and disruptions that tend to accompany an installation of new storage equipment extend past the allocated time which may result in lost productivity and revenue.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and method existed for nondisruptive testing of device and host attachment to storage subsystems. Further, it would be advantageous if destructive and nondestructive testing could be performed on the newly installed devices without interruption to the storage system by making the newly installed devices transparent to the overall system. Also, it would be advantageous if any problems which were discovered during testing could be logged and reported.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method of installing storage subsystems without disrupting the overall storage system. The present invention is directed to a storage controller which allows testing of devices while attached to the system by making the newly installed devices transparent to the storage system. Further, the present invention is directed to a system and method of logging and reporting problems discovered during the testing of devices of storage systems.